Full metal Rurouni? fumoffu!
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: bueno, este es mi segundo fic publicado, es un cross de las series full metal panic y rurouni kenshin, espero que sea de su agrado y espero review!


Buenas buenas, este es mi nuevo proyecto el cual es un cross de la series Full metal panic y Rurouni Kenshin.

A pesar de que los hechos que relato se parecen a los ocurridos en fumoffu hay muchos cambios hechos x mi los cuales no concuerdan con los de la serie, así como la trama, los rangos, modelos de armas, en general todo sufrirán sus cambios.

Y esta de mas decir que estas dos series no me pertenecen para nada… (Que pena si)

Ahora sin mas que decir los dejo con mi nuevo proyecto…Full metal Rurouni Fumoffu XD

* * *

La organización secreta del gobierno japonés EDO, bajo las órdenes de su Capitán General, eran elegidos ciertos infantes al nacer para así recibir entrenamiento especial. Uno de esos jóvenes privilegiados, por así decirlo, era el Sargento Kenshin Himura.

-Sargento Himura-

-si, señor- le responde a su superior, Kenshin Himura era un joven Sargento, que a sus 16 años de edad tenia sorprendentes meritos, medallas por misiones, entre otros reconocimientos en las tropas, era un joven fornido, de cabello rojizo como el fuego, acompañando su rostro tenia unos hermosos ojos violetas y una cicatriz en forma de x en su mejilla izquierda, era un joven acoplado completamente al orden militar, de apariencia seria y recta.

-el Teniente solicita nuestra presencia en su oficina, usted también Sargento Sagara-

-tan hermosa como siempre Sargento Mayor Takani- Sanosuke Sagara ocupando el rango de Sargento en la organización, es un joven de unos 23 años de edad, un fornido cuerpo ceñido por su uniforme de color verde militar, unos ojos marrones hacían juego con su cabello castaño oscuro y su estatura la cual era 1,80 aproximadamente.

-no fastidies Sagara – Le respondía la Sargento Mayor Megumi Takani, era una chica de unos 22 años de edad, de una larga cabellera negra y un hermoso cuerpo el cual se lo debía a su entrenamiento en la milicia, era una mujer sobresaliente en todo lo que hacia, se había ganado su rango gracias a todos los meritos que había acumulado durante años, era una mujer triunfadora en un mundo de hombres.

Los 3 chicos iban en dirección a la oficinas de su superior, al entrar saludan a su superior.

-Teniente Hiko, aquí reportándonos- responde Megumi como encargada de enviar el mensaje para la reunión.

-se preguntaran a que se debe mi reunión con ustedes-dice esto poniéndose de pie para buscar un fólder que se encontraba sobre el archivero-se debe a que el Capitán General los ha elegido para proteger a – abre el fólder – la señorita Kaoru Kamiya –dentro del fólder se encontraba la foto de la joven.

-ohh que hermosa jovencita -- dice Sanosuke tomando la foto entre sus manos a lo cual inmediatamente Megumi le pega un coscorrón en la cabeza – hey eso duele!-

-por pervertido- le responde mirándolo de mala manera

-cof cof- dice el Teniente tosiendo falsa mente- ustedes 3 deberán protegerla a toda costa, irán encubiertos- dirige su mirada hacia Kenshin- Sargento usted ingresara a la misma preparatoria a la cual asiste la joven, mas sin embargo el Sargento Sagara se encargara de vigilar la zona bajo camuflaje sobre mecha y la Sargento Mayor Takani se encargara de supervisar la zona bajo cámaras y micrófonos-toma la foto de la chica para introducirla dentro del fólder-si necesitan algo, la organización se los facilitara, de acuerdo-

-si! Señor!- le responden los 3 al mismo tiempo

-Sargento Mayor usted estará al frente de esta misión-Megumi responde a esto asintiendo firmemente ante su superior- sin más que decir, partirán a las 0100 horas-Hiko se levanta de su asiento para salir de la habitación y desde la puerta – suerte

chicos-

Seguido había salido Hiko de la habitación donde se encontraban los 3 individuos solo atinaron a mirarse mutuamente.

-preparen sus cosas nos veremos en el hangar dentro de 3 horas-dice Megumi de manera autoritaria

-si señora-responden los Sargentos, que al instante salen corriendo a la orden que se le impone.

Ya pasado el tiempo, llegada la hora de partida los individuos se reúnen en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban horas antes, en el hangar.

-bien chicos buena suerte-les decía Hiko mientras abordaban el helicóptero

En el transcurso del viaje el cual era desde el submarino que era usado como base principal de EDO hacia el aeropuerto militar de Tokio, y de ahí escoltada hacia un departamento preparado para la misión.

-Himura desde mañana asistirás a la secundaria-le entrega unas notita- aquí esta apuntado el numero de salón de clases donde asistirás con Kamiya –

-si, señora-dice esto saludando formalmente a su superior

-ya Himura no seas tan formal que no estamos en la base- decía Sanosuke el cual se había sentado despreocupado en el sofá que se encontraba en la sala del apartamento.

-Si, Sagara tiene razón pero… que estemos en este apartamento no quiere decir que te la pases como un vago Sagara, levántate de ahí y monitorea la zona, que según me informaron el apartamento de Kamiya esta ubicado precisamente al frente de este-

-en serio!-dice esto corriendo hacia el aparato de monitoreo que había en la sala del apartamento junto a la laptop sobre una mesita- hay cámaras en el baño! –inmediatamente Sagara había terminado de hablar Megumi lo había estampado a la pared dejándolo inconsciente, a lo que el pobre Kenshin miraba con una gota en la nuca.

-Sargento Himura, valla descanse, esta noche le toca al Sargento Sagara monitorear la zona-diciendo esto le hecha un balde de agua encima a Sanosuke que se encontraba tirado en el piso

-aaaaahh me ahogo! Tiren salvavidas!-decía Sanosuke haciendo mímicas de ahogarse en un mar imaginario

-Sargento Sagara- Megumi lo llama con voz firme-tiene orden de monitorear lo que queda de la noche hasta que la joven Kamiya salga de su apartamento, entendido-

-si señora!-

-muy bien- dice esto retirándose hacia la habitación para descansar un poco.

Ya transcurrido unas 5 horas de que los encargados de la misión llegasen al lugar donde se resguardaran, ya Kenshin estaba preparado para asistir a la preparatoria.

-Himura, en 15 minutos saldrás en dirección a la preparatoria, y tu Sagara buscaras el mecha que se encuentra en el hangar del aeropuerto, y seguirás a Himura-Megumi había terminado de dar las ordenes

-si señora!- responden ambos dando sus respectivos saludos a su superior

Kenshin caminaba normalmente por las calles de Tokio, seguido muy de cerca del A.S "Arm Slave" (El mecha o robot) que conducía Sanosuke, el cual estaba equipado con un arma blanca(una daga) y un rifle PSG-1(acomodado en la espalda), el cual era del tamaño justo para el mecha, Sano llevaba activado del dispositivo de invisibilidad para pasar desapercibido entre las calles.

Al llegar a la secundaria, Kenshin ingresa al salón de clases, en el cual se encontraban todos los alumnos incluyendo el profesor impartiendo sus clases.

-buenos días- dice Kenshin desde la puerta del salón

-usted debe ser el señor Himura, por favor pase- le dice el profesor – alumnos este es su nuevo compañero-mira a Kenshin- preséntese por favor-

-si señor!- responde, Kenshin, abre sus piernas a la altura de sus hombros y coloca sus brazos detrás de su espalda (así la pose de descanso de los militares)-soy el Sargento Kenshin Himura, tengo 16 años…-

los jóvenes del salón comenzaron a murmurar.

-Sargento-

-jaja esta loco-

-parece ser un obsesionado con la milicia-

-cof cof…-tosía falsa mente Kenshin- perdón, Soy su nuevo compañero de clases Kenshin Himura, tengo 16 años – repetía Kenshin

-Alguien quiere hacerle alguna pregunta a su nuevo compañero- le pregunta el profesor a sus alumnos, a lo cual la mayor parte de las chicas levantaron su mano para pedir la palabra- usted primero señorita Amakusa-

-gracias profesor Anji, de donde provienes?- la primera pregunta

-probengo de muchos lugares, eh estado en USA, Reino Unido, Rusia, Alemania entre otros lugares-al decir todo esto permanece en su pose inicial

-veo que has vivido mucho tiempo en el extrajero- le dice el profesor sonriendo amablemente-alguien mas?

-si yo profesor, que aficiones tienes?- pregunta otra alumna

-lee y pescar-le responde

-que clase de libros lees?- le pregunta otra chica del salón

-libros profesionales y técnicos entre otros – dice esto cerrando y abriendo los ojos ligeramente

-y cual es tu grupo o artista musical favorito- pregunta otra de las chicas

Kenshin no sabe que decir, solo suda mientras mira el aula nerviosamente.

**Flash back**

-Himura estos son unos de los artistas mas populares – le decía Megumi mostrándole unos CD's

por otro lado.

-Himura lleva esto en caso de emergencia- le introduce un condón en el bolsillo de su pantalón

**Fin Flash Back**

Después de recordar lo que su superior le había dicho, se sintió muy seguro de si para responder…

-David Bustamante y las Spice Girl –responde sin abandonar su seguridad

* * *

Primeramente voy hacer lo mismo que hice con mi primer fic, publicare este primer capitulo corto para así probar si les agrada a ustedes de ahí irán en aumento

Bueno espero que les guste, y como siempre graxx a las kazukoo, mi twin (Akari) nuki-chan (arcasdrea), danihimura (dani-chan) entre otras kazu

y como siempre uno de mis lectores de prueba n03x

PD: le dedico todas las comas (,) de este fic a mi onesan nuki-chan

るろうにけんしん

Kλzuko RK


End file.
